Reaper Mercenaries
"Find, Kill, Profit, Repeat" The Reaper Mercenaries are a very powerful private organization run by the brother of the Emperor of the Quantonian Empire, Plasmus Merina Fironikan this brother is called Velkur Merina Fironikan. The Reaper Mercenaries are a very cult like group, worshipping the gun, and they treat each bullet like a sacred item, They are highly trained and are dangerous killers, they have a rule for when they kill an enemy they must remove the heart and on special occasions remove the heart and head, They contain these organs in airtight sterile transparent containers. They create their own weapons from their personal forges and they "bless" their metal casts and bullets by submerging it in vats of blood, Each vat is specific towards each race they encounter, they believe that dipping the weapon in a certain races blood will allow guidance and easier killing to that specific race, however most of the time they have a vat which is mixed in all races blood to allow multiple types of killing. The Reaper Mercenaries were formed by Velkur on the 13/06/3040 in northern Passivaria a few miles off from Bonzaville and they have expanded quickly ever since. They have no stationary Headquarters, only a moving one which is a massive heavily armored truck which was home made, it is a mix of train parts and tank parts, essentially it is a massive moving heavily armored tracked train with a large arsenal of weapons, mainly with a row of turrets which are tripple barreled and look to be a mix design of the turrets from the KS-15 Panzorafen and the TX-55 Assault Tank. The Moving HQ comes with living quarters, garages, helipads, storage rooms, it pretty much has everything a rogue military company needs. The Reaper Mercenaries dont have a set country of influence as they are spread out globally with each district divisions which are nicknamed "cults". The Mercenaries prices are quite cheap for what they are, but they consider the real payment as in killing the target due to their blood lust, so if they have a target, they will kill the target. Even by their dark reputation of killing they can be given rescue missions, but not many requests those because its not their forte. The Reaper Mercenaries always succeed their contracts, and the only way you can hire them is by finding them personally, you have to look for them to get them. The Reaper Mercenaries uniforms look pretty much similar to Quantonian Empire Uniforms but more sharp and improvised looking, their color schemes are black and red, the officers wear black trench coats with two red stripes going down the back and they wield a sickle melee weapon and wear a black beret with the Reaper Mercenaries emblem. Their guns are made of blacksteel and so is their melee weapons as they do not have the equipment to make Quantasium Steel. The Reaper Mercenaries vehicles are mostly traded from arms dealers and some are improvised with heavy skill from their professional engineers who can make them look factory made. To this day the Reaper Mercenaries are a merciless foe, they do not come with a warning, one minute your drinking tea and eating crumpets in your back garden and next thing youl know is a troop transporter smashing down your fence and then you being riddled by .50 caliber rounds. Each vehicle belonging to the Mercenaries are black with some patches and blobs of red paint, some occasions they paint them in blood.